Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, a generator, a gearbox, a nacelle, and a rotor. The rotor typically includes a rotatable hub having one or more rotor blades attached thereto. A pitch bearing is typically configured operably between the hub and a blade root of the rotor blade to allow for rotation about a pitch axis. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
A plurality of wind turbines are commonly used in conjunction with one another to generate electricity and are commonly referred to as a “wind farm.” Wind turbines on a wind farm typically include their own meteorological monitors that perform, for example, temperature, wind speed, wind direction, barometric pressure, and/or air density measurements. In addition, a separate meteorological mast or tower (“met mast”) having higher quality meteorological instruments that can provide more accurate measurements at one point in the farm is commonly provided. The correlation of meteorological data with power output allows the empirical determination of a “power curve” for the individual wind turbines.
Traditionally, wind farms are controlled in a decentralized fashion to generate power such that each turbine is operated to maximize local energy output and to minimize impacts of local fatigue and extreme loads. To this end, each turbine includes a control module, which typically attempts to maximize power output of the turbine in the face of varying wind and grid conditions, while satisfying constraints like sub-system ratings and component loads. Based on the determined maximum power output, the control module controls the operation of various turbine components, such as the generator/power converter, the pitch system, the brakes, and the yaw mechanism to reach the maximum power efficiency.
Amplified wind power demand and customer desire of extracting maximum energy from a wind farm has driven the production of wind turbines having a larger rotor diameter. Such rotor diameters improve energy production of individual wind turbines, but introduce new challenges such as higher fatigue loads. One of the contributing factors to higher fatigue loads is the collective impact of turbine shadow from the increased number of nearby turbines in one or more wind direction(s). Often, these higher fatigue loads exceed nominal/design loads for the turbine model and give few options for developers. More specifically, farm developers must either relocate the turbine(s) or reduce turbine operation in one or more wind direction(s). Thus, since most micrositing techniques do not account for fatigue load calculations because of the complexity involved and extensive computational requirements, developers end up either with opting suboptimal location(s) with low energy production or loads infeasible location(s) for one or more turbine(s) in the wind farm layout.
Accordingly, common practice is to build the wind farm with a suboptimal layout and opt for post-installation techniques to improve the turbine(s) performance. Such post-installation techniques generally calculate the optimal value(s) of one or more turbine operating parameter(s) based on measured values of one or more site parameter(s). The disadvantages of these available post-installation techniques include but are not limited to: (1) additional investment by the wind farm owner, (2) farm-level operation that requires suboptimal performance by one or more wind turbine(s) in the wind farm to improve the performance of other turbines, (3) trivial annual energy production (AEP) benefits from suboptimal site conditions at one or more turbine location(s), (4) predefined strategies or set optimal values of wind turbine operating parameters in one or more wind directions obtained from simulation by comparing the expected loads to the design/nominal loads, and/or (5) time-consuming implementation and/or validation.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for micrositing a wind farm for loads optimization that does not require such post-installations techniques would be welcomed in the technology.